Sami's Schematics
The Chantry often resounds with the sound of drilling, hammering, beeping, and..sometimes..the dull boom of an explosion. These are sure indicators that Monkeywrench is hard at work. The following items are those experiments of the child genius that have proven successful and may be borrowed by the team. Sami's Etherite Goggles Sami's goggles are the only piece of gear she will not, ever, loan out to the team. They are hers. The goggles are built into a panda hoodie, and cover her eyes with large round lenses that make her eyes look gigantic. The goggles are specially buuilt with diffusion lenses of Sami's own design; these lenses can be utilized one at a time or all three at once. The goggles allow Sami to see active Forces in play, pools and puddles and streams of Prime energy, and the patterns of solid Matter. With Life she can see the subject's vital statistics and detect the presence of allergens and genetic or terrestrial diseases and illnesses. Etherite Goggles: Forces 1, Prime 1, Matter 1, Life 1; Coincidental. Devices & Gadgets The following items are available to the team whenever needed. The Memir Bombs: These billiard ball sized spheres come in a variety of colors, each hue corresponding to a different effect. Like the Memir Bomb noted previously, each of them operate on the same principle: the bomb is thrown against a solid surface, produces its effect, and then quickly reassembles itself for a second use. Outside of the Chantry, use of the Memir Bombs are Vulgar. The Black Memir Bomb has been previously detailed. The Blue Memir bomb produces a blast of arctic level cold, the damage is Aggravated. The Red Memir Bomb detonates, spraying fire in all directions, the damage is Aggravated. The Yellow Memir Bomb produces a sudden and intense flashbulb of white light, each success indicates anyone caught in the radius is blinded for an equal number of turns. The Green Memir Bomb produces a powerful concussive blast. Each person caught in the radius of the burst is thrown to the ground and stunned for an equal number of turns. The Gray Memir Bomb produces a powerful and noxious white gas that induces irritation to the mucus lining or the nose and throat, resulting in watery eyes, coughing, and excess mucus production. It's a Life 3 effect. The Blaster Pistol: Forces 3+Matter3+Prime 2: Based on the infamous gun used by Han Solo in Star Wars--and looking just like it--the Blaster Pistol is probably the one weapon that Sami is most proud of. The Prime effect fuels the blaster bolt to allow it to do Aggravated damage. The Force effect does that damage, each success does x2 levels of Aggravated damage. The Matter effect allows the pistol to blow holes in concrete walls, dent steel doors, and all but vaporize standard doors. Naturally, the blaster is Vulgar. Lightsaber Forces 3 + Prime 2: The idea of having Sami build lightsabers came from Dame Samantha, whom requested it tongue-in-cheek. As expected, Sami complained that such a thing could never be built, and spent the next week building a dozen. The Prime effect keeps the blade encased and ensures that the blade can actually do damage, and the Forces affect inflicts Aggravated damage; like the Blaster Pistol the Lightsaber can kill vampires and werewolves and is, of course, a Vulgar effect. The Hibi-Key Matter 2: A needle-like four inch piece of steel, the Hibi-Key can open any type of manual lock when inserted into the locking mechanism. The effect is Coincidental. Yoicord Matter 3 + Forces 3: Yoicord is a long and thin rope made of interlaced weaving of Monkeyfiber. Used as a rope for climbing and such the Yoicord can support up to 3000 pounds of weight. It's common use, though, is as a small projector worn on the wrist which, when activated, sprays out a thin 'webbing' of Monkeyfiber. Sami invented this after being inspired by, of course, Spider-Man. The Forces effect binds the target; each success (Dexterity+Firearms) subtracts 1 from the target's Strength for purposes of escape. The effect is Vulgar. Pheremone Grenade, Life 2: The Pheremone Grenade is a small glass orb filled with specific animal or insect pheremones. With thrown, the grenade shatters against the target and douses him with the liquid inside. Within minutes the victim will be attacked by the species of animal or insect the target is pheremone attacked with. The pheremones are always aggressive and received by the species in question as hostile: therefore the unlucky target might be brought down by a pack of dogs or overcme by a swarm of hornets. Dracula Detector Matter 1-Prime 1, Coincidental: Looking like nothing more than the remote control for a typical drone, the Double D scans a target for specific parameters to detect whether on not they are undead. With a simple expenditure of 1 Quintessence, the detector is activated and releases a vicarious Tarzen yell when it registers a hit. The Double D is so-named because it's primary purpose is to identify vampires but it will pick up and point out any undead creature: vampires, zombies, ghasts, and so on. Samitrap, Forces 2 Matter 2, Vulgar: This Device takes the form of a glass globe about the size of a golf-ball filled with an amber liquid. When thrown and shattered against the target the liquid inside almost instantly expands and hardens into a rubbery substance with the textural strength of concrete. Each success rolled on a roll of Dexterity+Firearms reduces the strength score of the target for purposes of muscling out. After 30 minutes, the encasement once again turns back into liquid. Pills & Pops Having a Ph.D in Biochemistry and Chemistry never hurts when inventing medications and supplements that benefit the team. The following consumables are available whenever needed. The Yellow Pill Matter 3: Swallowing this pill allows the consumer to breathe in any kind of airbourne poison, gas, toxin, and even viruses without harm. The pill converts the inhaled substance into oxygen. The effect is Coincidental. A variant, The Purple Pill, allows the consumer to breathe underwater for one hour per success rolled. Endurapop Forces 2: Tasting like a wierd cross between Pepsi with a Mountain Dew aftertaste, swallowing a can of this fizzy pop drink allows the team member to withstand extremes in temperature, no matter how severe that temperature may be. The ally could stand naked in an arctic blizzard without feeling cold, or perch on the edge of an active volcano and not feel any heat. As long as the imbiber dresses appropriately for the environmental condition the effect is Coincidental. The Bestest Ever Protien Bar, Life 2: While this conglomerate of nuts, cranberries, and dark chocolate looks like an average protien bar the effect of consuming it is remarkable. The consumer immediately feels comfortably full, as though they had eaten a complete meal. Indeed, the BEPB provides all of the RDAs the body needs and continues to do so for as many days as successes rolled on Stamina vs. a Difficulty of 4. Pandorazine Life 2: Named in honor of Sami's can-never-do-wrong idol, Pandorazine presents itself as a bright pink pill stamped with a large 'P'. When consumed, the person whom swallows the pill is endowed with superhuman reflexes, enabling them to dodge blows from multiple foes and even duck and evade bullets. Each success rolled on Arete adds 1 automatic success to all dodge maneuvers. The effect is Coincidental. Samiprozol Life 2: Pronounced Sah-MEE-proh-zoll, this bright yellow hourglass shaped pill is the epitomized 'wonder pill'. Within seconds of being swallowed, the pill instantly cures the symptoms of any illness, disease, allergy, or physical ailment. Migraine headaches vanish, pulled muscles are restored whole and hale, alleries drop off. Naturally, because consentual reality efuses to accept the existence of any kind of medication that works just seconds ''after being swallowed, the Samiprozol is Vulgar magick. Gear The following items could prove useful out in the field. '''Extrapolator Matter 3 Forces 2 Life 1 Prime 2': Excited by the prospect of being an honest to gosh detective, Monkeywrench quickly designed this prototype hand scanner. When scanned against psyical evidence such as a strand of hair or a partial fingerprint, the Extrapolator will then build a 3d holographic image of the individual the evidence belongs to, providing a clear suspect to look for. Naturally, anywhere outside of the Chantry the Exptrapolator is Vulgar magick. Monkeyfiber Jackets Matter 2 + Forces 3: Monkeyfiber is an ultra-thin, ultra-lightwieght metal composite that Sami invented and is so molecularly dense it can withstand almost any form of conventional damage. Sami has woven this material into a dozen denim jackets and a dozen sports coats for use by the team. The Matter effect ensures that the fiber remains perfectly composite whilst the Forces effect repels damage: activating the jacket requires the expenditure of 1 point of Quintessence. The wearer then rolls Arete to determine the effectiveness of the jacket; each success adds two to the wearer's soak rolls (stamina roll vs. Diff 6.) The jacket will even repel Aggravated damage such as the claws and teeth of Garou. The effect is Coincidental. Nudispex Forces 2 + Matter 2: Exactly why Sami invented these ordinary looking black sunglasses is anyone's guess, but they do work admirably: the wearer is able to see through any substance except human skin. Sami argues that they're useful for finding identifying marks such as tattoos that would be otherwise hidden, Pandora thinks that Sami is just a pervert whom likes looking at naked people. Because there doesn't seem to be anything odd or unusual about the sunglasses, the effect is Coincidental. The Polysuit Forces 2: Sami only invented one of these suits, and seems to have forgotten all about it. It is a full suit of a very thin laytex coated with a special polymer of Sami's own design. When activated (by spending a point of Quint) the suit bends light away and renders the wearer completely invisible. Under most circumstances, the effect is Coincidental. Whispershoes Forces 2: Sami has put together a dozen of these plain, ordinary looking black canvas shoes. When activayed (by spending a point of Quint) the shoes completely eliminate all sound of movement the wearer makes. Because the shoes don't look unusual, the effect is Coincidental. Miscellaneous Experiments Sami spends a great majority of her time tucked away in her lab, conducting experiemnts that will, she believes, ultimately conclude in a creation that will benefit all of mankind. As with all scientists and sciences, her experiments often fail. Spectacularly. But there are ocassions when Sami gets something right, most often by accident or pulls of a result that ends up being exactly what she was expecting. Her half-completed and abandoned experiments often end up scattered around her lab for anyone to pick up and use. The Negatory Cigarette Brand, Life 2: Working on the idea that a smoker could be helped to quit by smoking a cigarette that would slowlt eliminate the urge to smoke, Monkeywrench developed this very special brand of tobacco. When she realized that the sphere of Mindis needed for the cigarette to operate as expected, Monkey gave up on the projects after creating six packs of the cigarettes without realizing what she actually had. Anyone whom smokes these cigarettes won't find their urge to smoke lessened, but they will find any and all allergy symptoms vanishing instantly. The smptoms will not return for as many days as successes rolled or each of the cigarettes in the pack smoked. The effect is, surpisingly, Coincidental. Soap Grenade, Forces 3: Sami's original intent for the soap grenade was to create a bar of soap that would never diminish, no matter how often it was used. The grenade is probably one of her most spectacular experimental failures. When exposed to liquid of any kind, the soap detonates with the same force as a hand grenade. The Forces effect ensures that the wettened soap does Lethal damage. Naturally, the effect is Vulgar. Dust Buster x-5000, Matter 2 +Forces 3: Originally designed as an end to the laborous chores of manual dusting and vacuuming, the Dustbuster operates by filling an entire huge area--like the Chantry--with static electricity, which then collects all of the dust in the area at once and sucking it into a disposable container. When Sami decided to demonstrate this spectacular new vaccuum at a Dyson convention, the resulting paradox backlash made her realize the world just wasn't ready for such a device. Pandora, though, finds the Dust Buster to be extremely useful in keeping the Chantry tidy. As one might expect, the Dust Buster is Vulgar. The Replicator Matter 3: Inspired by yet another Sami favorite telly programme, the Replicator is roughly the size of a microwave oven. To use it, one simply uses the built in QWERTY board to type in the desired food or drink item and the Replicator happily chugs it out. It does great for simple comestibles such as scrambled eggs, a cup of hot coffee, or a bowl of ice cream but anything requiring a complex recipe overloads the system and causes it to shut down. Sami was hoping to use the Replicator to end world hunger but couldn't figure out how to work the bugs out so moved on to other projects. Outside of the Chantry, yup...Vulgar. Chitty-Chitty-Bang-Bang Matter 2 + Forces 2 + Prime 2: Inspired by the idea of engines that wouldn't foul up the environment or cost a fortune to gas up, Sami invented this single prototype: a car engine block that runs on any liquid fed into it. The Matter effect ensures that the engine can operate with whatever is given it, the Forces effect creates the combustion to propel the car the engine is put into, the Prime effect keeps everything together. Surprisingly, if Sami hadn't lost interest in the engine, the effect is entirely Coincidental and could be used perfectly to create a car that runs on water, Gatorade, or Mountain Dew, et al. Lupine's Bane Matter 3 + Prime 2: Sami decided to create these two machetes after a particularly harrowing run-in with a werewolf when she and Pandora were investigating one of the Yellow Man murders. Created of the same metal Sami created for use as Monkeyfiber, the blades of each machete metamorph themselves into pure silver when within ten feet of a Garou. The Prime effect detects the unique Prime signature of a werewolf and then charges the blades to transform. After she overcame her fright a few days later and realized she had created a weapon that would straight up murder a werewolf she locked the Bane away. Shockingly, because there is no apparent visible outward change to the blades when activated, the effect is Coincidental. Portable Sun, Forces 2: In appearance much like a flashlight, the Portable Sun takes faint ambient light and transforms it into pure daylight; enough to cover a 600 square foot area. Monkeywrench never exactly explained what such a device would ever be good for, so there it sits on one of the lab shelves gathering dust... Guidelight, Forces 2 Matter 2: Thinking of ways that planes in distress could be guided to a safe landing point, Sami invented this device--which looks like a land mine--which didn't quite work as she intended. Instead of creating a spot of light in the air that pilots could follow to safety, the Guidelight instead compressed the air into a sphere with rapidly spinning lights along the rim. The Guidelight is great for making people think they're seeing a UFO but has no other practical purpose. Vulgar. Other Rotes The magick Sami uses that don't make it into any of the other categories are listed here. Tinker, Matter 2: Using this rote, Monkeywrench is able to examine a device or piece of technology no matter how primitve or hyper-advanced and understand exactly how the deviceis supposed to work. The more successes she scores the more information she is able to glean. With one success she is able to gain a general understanding of what the device is meant to do, while with 5 or more successes she will know exactly what the intended purpose of the device is, how it operates, and how to build it herself. Repair, Matter 3: After inspecting a broken or malfunctioning device using Matter 1 Monkeywrench is able to repair that device seamlessly, not only returning it to working condition but to brand new, as if it had never been used before. Given that her education and degrees in Engineering are well-known this rote is most often Coincidental. Tailor Made, Matter 3: By tapping this rote while working with fabrics and her sewing kit, Monkeywrench is able to repair damaged clothing seamlessly or make outfits that fit the intended recipient like a glove. The effect is Coincidental. IKEA Blueprints, Matter 1: Jokingly named tongue-in-cheek, this tote allows Sami to run one of her etherscanners over a broken objects and get a full schematic readout how how it should look and function when properly assembled, and then she assembles it. Needler Life 1 Matter 3 Prime 2: This small device, resembling something rather like a sword handle, is Sami's personal weapon of choice. The Life effect scans the target's body for trace minerals such as iron in the blood stream, then transforms that mineral into needles that burst through the skin, which inflicts Aggravated damage. Of course, the Needler is Vulgar. Organ Jar, Life 3: This large, 5 gallon capacity jar, is usually filled with a gel of some strange color. With this jar Sami is able to completely grow or regrow, from scratch, bodily and internal organs. Why ask why? You never know when someone will need a new kidney! As synthetically grown complete and fully-functional organs are still beyond the realm of Sleeper science, use of the jar is Vulgar. Compositional Analyzer, Matter 1: This small, portible hand scanner scans a liquid or pill and immediately shows the results of the scanned object's chemical composition. It announces the completion of the scan by emitting a Tarzan yell. Monkeyscope, Life 1: Appearing as a simple microscope, the Monkeyscope is actually an extremely sophisticated magical device. Presented with a bit of DNA such as an eyelash or fingernail paring, the 'scope will provide detailed information about the target DNA: age, gender, any current or possible deformities or genetic conditions, blood type, etc. Category:Rotes